Mi familia
by ASUKA02
Summary: Harry sabia que Ginny lo odiaria, que Ron lo mataria, que Hermione se decepcionaria y los Weasley le darian la espalda pero aun asi estaba feliz


_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todos los personajes lugares y escenas que reconozcas pertenecen a JK Rowling y su gente. No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro._

**MI FAMILIA **

-¡COMENCEMOS PRACTICANDO LOS PASES!. -Grito Angelina Johnson en la cancha

Ron y Harry se colocaron juntos

-no, tu Ron ponte conmigo, tu necesitas practicar mas. Harry ponte con Katie

Harry escucho a la chica quejarse de no querer ponerse con él y se sintió molesto, la vio acercarse a Angelina y decirle algo que él no logro escuchar

-Harry ponte con George

Pero no era la primera vez que pasaba, desde que había comenzado el nuevo año escolar la chica evitaba mirarlo le hablaba solo lo indispensable, era verdad que ellos dos no eran amigos ¿pero tan mal le caía?. Harry no entendía porque si él nunca la había tratado mal.

Pensaba hablar con ella cuando terminara el entrenamiento pero no pudo, pues la chica se fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo decir media palabra, es mas no pudo separarse de Ron, su inseparable amigo. Pensó que estaba exagerando y que tal vez estaba un poco paranoico con todo ese asunto, de igual forma ya no pensaba hablar con ella, pues estaba seguro que cuando le preguntara algo lo negaría enseguida y él quedaría como un tonto.

Cuando estaban en el gran comedor Harry echo un vistazo a donde estaba Katie comiendo y hablaba muy animada con Alicia Spinnet sobre algo, era extraña pensó Harry, esa Katie no parecía la misma Katie que lo ignoraba

-¿Harry que tienes?. -Le pregunto Hermione

-eh.. eh.. nada

-no has comido nada

Harry miro su plato y se dio cuenta que era verdad apenas había probado la comida

-déjalo Hermione yo comeré por él

Harry escucho a sus dos amigos discutir otra vez y se levanto de la mesa

-¿que pasa? -Le pregunto Ron

-nada voy al baño

Los dos chicos los miraron extrañados pero no dijeron nada

Los días pasaron, y en varias ocasiones se sorprendió a él mismo buscando con la mirada a Katie Bell entre la gente, en varias ocaciones descubrió a Katie Mirándolo pero esta desviaba la mirada rapidamente hacia otro lado Harry estaba cansado de no saber que le pasaba.

Un día Harry se cruzó con ella en uno de los pasillos e intento hablar con ella

-hoola ¿podemos hablar?. -Pregunto Harry

Katie lo miro sorprendida

-yo.. yo.. ahora no puedo Harry.. -respondió nerviosa y se dio la vuelta en sentido contrario de Harry para irse

-espera dijo Harry tomándola de un brazo

Ella se voltio con las mejillas sonrosadas

Harry la soltó enseguida

-Alicia me espera. -contesto ella antes de irse

Ese mismo día Katie no se presento a los entrenamientos Angelina estaba furiosa y se desquitaba con todos, según Angelina, Katie no se sentía bien y no iba a poder asistir a los entrenamientos de quidditch. Pero por la cara y las miradas que Angelina le echaba a Harry, cuando explicaba Harry supo que era mentira.

Al día siguiente Harry miro a Katie en el gran comedor y no parecía nada enferma, hablando con un Ravenclaw, que si no se equivocaba se llamaba Anthony Goldstein el chico coqueteaba abiertamente con ella, y a harry no le gusto para nada la sonrisa nerviosa de Katie cuando este la beso en una mejilla antes de irse a su mesa.

-¿Harry me acompañas hoy al lago? -Harry se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Ginnie cerca de su oído.

-eh.. eh.. si

-¿que miras? -Pregunto la pelirroja

-eh.. nada. -respondió harry mirando a la pelirroja, -estaba pensando que sera estupendo que vayamos los cuatros.

-yo pensaba en ir solo nosotros dos. -Respondió ella ruborizándose un poco

Harry la miro y sonrío avergonzado.

En la tarde en el lago mientras Ginnie no paraba de hablar cosas que Harry no escuchaba, Harry pensaba, "en que se traerá entre manos el tal Anthony Goldstein" era obvio que le gustaba Katie. y Harry no había podido sacar esa imagen de su cabeza y cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía que la sangre le comenzaba a hervir.

-¿Harry me estas escuchando?

-ah si si. -respondió confuso no tenia ni idea de lo que la chica estaba hablando

-pareces muy distraído hoy.

-es que tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, tengo que hacer varias redacciones y no creo que me de tiempo para hacer todo. -Explico el chico mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos

-si quieres puedo ayudarte. -Se ofreció ella con amabilidad

-gracias Ginnie pero no creo que puedas ayudarme mucho

-Vamos, ya se esta haciendo tarde -dijo él

-si. -La chica se acerco a él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios

Harry sonrío y se fueron al castillo.

Harry dijo la contraseña y entro a la sala común de Gryffindor busco con la vista a Ron y a Hermione y los encontró sentados en una esquina

-Harry -lo llamo Ron

Harry se sentó con ellos y estuvieron haciendo la redacción de Snape y hablando de quidditch hasta que todos sus compañeros se fueron a dormir, y ellos también Harry no durmió muy bien pues involuntaria mente le venia pensamiento a la cabeza no entendía porque Katie Bell lo evitaba, a el no le importaba pero tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que le pasaba estuvo pensando hasta las 2 de la mañana hasta que por fin logro dormirse

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó y se dijo mentalmente,. que hoy seria el día que hablaría con La cazadora, paso todo el día pendiente de la chica pero todas las veces que la veía estaba acompañada

-oye Ron, ¿como te trata Katie Bell a ti?. -Pregunto el chico cuando estaban en el gran comedor

Ron lo miro sin entender

-bien… normal, ¿porque me lo preguntas?

-no, por nada

-¿de que hablan chicos? -Pregunto hermione mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry y comenzaba a comer los cereales.

-ah harry! Angelina me acaba de decir que hoy tendremos practica de quidditch a las 8 pm.

-¡que bien!. -Exclamo harry mas emocionado de la cuenta

Había practicado durante hora y media, pues al siguiente día tendría un partido contra Ravenclaw y Angelina estaba mas obsesionada que nunca.

-¡lo hicieron muy bien chicos! -Exclamo Angelina

Todos se fueron yendo y harry le invento una escusa tonta a Ron, para que se fuera sin él y se quedo esperando fuera de los vestidores a que Katie saliera, pero como no salía entro otra vez y encontró a Katie acostada en uno de los banco con el uniforme de quidditch sucio de charco aun puesto

-¡harry! -Dijo ella sobresaltada al verlo

-te.. tenemos que hablar.

-¿que haces aquí? pensé que todos se habían ido.

Katie miraba a todos lados sin saber que mas decir

-¿porque me estas evitando?. -Pregunto harry algo molesto

-no te evito. -Respondió ella nerviosa

-si lo haces

Katie se acomodo en el banco

-no lo hago

-no me miras a la cara, se que nosotros nunca hemos sido amigos pero antes no hacías las cosas que haces ahora.

-¿que cosas hago ahora? -le pregunto ella levantándose del banco. Irritada

-esquivas mi mirada, tratar de no toparte conmigo en ninguna parte, no me hablas, y ahora le dices a Angelina que no quieres jugar conmigo, inventas enfermedades para no jugar al Quidditch.

-¡NO INVENTO ENFERMEDADES!. -Grito ella molesta

-si lo haces, se que amas el Quidditch! Pensé hasta que llegue a la conclusión, de que lo que pasa es que no quieres verme.

-escucha Harry, estas equivocado, ahora déjame en paz y vete si. Harry la miro por un momento y luego se fue

Katie se quedo mirándolo hasta perderlo de vista se metió a los baños y comenzó a bañarse aprovechando que ya no había nadie mas y se puso a pensar en las palabras que le dijo Harry y era verdad todo lo que le habia dicho él.

-no te creo.

-¡HARRY! -Grito ella asustada y se tapo con una toalla

Harry la miraba embobado

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ IMBÉCIL! -Grito ella y le lanzo un jabón era lo único que tenia a su alcance, pensó en lo estúpida que había sido al dejar su barita, entre su ropa que estaba lejos de su alcance.

Harry esquivo el jabón y se acerco a ella mientras el agua de la regadera también lo mojaba a él su corazón palpitaba ferozmente en su pecho, Katie templaba, entonces Harry pensó, en que ella le tenia miedo y esa sensación no le gustaba para nada, se detuvo.

-¡vete Harry!

-tu no quieres que me vaya ¿verdad? -Pregunto él sin dejar de mirarla

La vio tragar saliva

-si quiero que te vayas. -respondió ella con voz apagada, pero negando con su cabeza

Harry sonrío

-tu cuerpo no parece estar de acuerdo contigo. -hablo él con la boca seca.

-harry vete por favor. -Pidió ella en un susurro

-tu no quieres que me vaya. -repitió acercándose más a ella

-si qui..,

Harry no le dio tiempo a termina la frase pues se apodero de su boca, la besaba con desesperación Katie le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y se besaron con igual pasión, harry nunca había besado a nadie de esa forma pues los besos con Ginnie siempre eran castos, igual que los de Cho, ahora sentía una ola de calor en todo el cuerpo, los besos de Katie eran demasiado, la chica besaba muy bien se separaron cuando necesitaron aire.

-harry no.

El chico volvió a besarla no quería darle tiempo a que se arrepintiera se apodero de su boca y comenzó un recorrido con su lengua por toda su boca y ella hacia lo mismo mientras el agua de la regadera seguía mojándolos, harry la apretaba a su cuerpo y con sus manos la acariciaba.

Harry dejo su boca para centrarse en su cuello ella gimió de placer

-no… podemos. -murmuro entre jadeos

-chiss. -Susurro él a su oído y luego volvió a besarla

Con una mano desato la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de la chica y la apego más a su cuerpo ella le quitaba con desesperación la ropa al chico y lo besaba en el cuello.

-no es justo. -Susurro ella

Harry hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano y se separo de ella un momento

-¿que no es justo? -Pregunto él con la respiración entre cortada.

-que.. yo este desnuda y tu no.. -dijo mientras besaba su cuello

Harry se excito mas con las palabras de la chica y se quito la camisa y volvió a besarla, la recostó contra una pared, ella le acariciaba la espalda y le rodeo las caderas con sus piernas mientras el se apoderaba de sus senos los masajeaba y los succionaba con intensidad mientras la chica gemía de placer y le mordía uno de sus hombros haciendo que harry se excitara mas y mas..

El dejo sus senos y la escucho quejarse el volvió a besarla con mas intensidad saboreando su lengua, quería memorizar su sabor ella bajo una mano hasta los pantalones de harry y lo desabotono provocando que harry gimiera de placer, ambos sentían que no podían aguantar mas y cuando bajo el cierre poco a poco harry supo que estaba perdido… La chica lo estaba volviendo loco, harry la recostó en el suelo y volvió a besar todo su cuerpo y la sintió tensarse bajo él

-¿que pasa? -pregunto con voz ronca

-yo.., yo soy virgen. -respondió avergonzada

Harry se sorprendió pues la chica besaba tan bien que pensó que ya tenia experiencia.

-yo.. También. -respondio avergonzado

La chica parecía mas sorprendida que él, pero a la final sonrío y lo beso para que continuara

-¿estas segura? -Pregunto con miedo a que ella ya no quisiera

-si. -Respondió avergonzada

Harry la beso con mas intensidad y separo las piernas de la chica con una mano, tenia miedo de hacerle daño, por eso entro poco a poco en ella y se detuvo cuando la escucho quejarse, la beso en los labios mientras entraba totalmente en ella, no se movió hasta que ella se relajo un poco y luego el comenzó a embestirla con mas fuerza dejándose llevar por la pasión, se apodero de sus senos otra vez los masajeaba y los chupaba con intensidad mientras la chica gemía de placer Harry había descubierto que le encantaban los senos de la chica y los mordió suavemente provocando que la chica gritara de placer su nombre haciendo que harry no aguantara mas y se corriera dentro de ella y ella también lo hiciera, harry salio de ella y se desplomo aun lado.

-fue. Fue. Perfecto -Exclamaron los dos a la vez con la voz agitada

Al otro día antes del partido Angelina los regaño a todos

-¿quien de ustedes dejo la llave abierta? Esta mañana cuando abrí el baño estaba todo inundado.

-protesto molesta la capitana.

Harry y Katie se miraron asustados habían olvidado cerrar la llave. Ganaron el partido contra Ravenclaw ya habían pasado dos meses desde que se acostaron y no se había vuelto a repetir, no porque no tuvieran ganas si no, porque Katie le había dicho a harry que estaba mal él tenia novia y Ginnie lo quería.

-¡lo se pero no puedo evitarlo! -Se defendía Harry

Una vez que no pudo resistirse las ganas de besarla, la tomo por sorpresa en la biblioteca.

-¿estas loco? alguien puede vernos. -Le reclamo ella separándose enseguida de él.

Harry se moría de ganas de comérsela a besos cada vez que la veía, tenia que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para que sus amigos no lo descubrieran comiéndose con los ojos a Katie Bell.

Desde hace dos meses Ginnie sentía a Harry extraño todo el tiempo estaba distraído, de mal humor y siempre que hacia planes para salir juntos Harry le salía con excusa tontas de que no podía y hasta le daba la impresión de que Harry ya no la quería tanto, parecía que le molestaba sus compañía.

-en serio Hermione ya Harry no me quiere.. Creo que le gusta otra

-¡no seas tonta! Harry esta loco por ti.

Dos meses exactamente son los que Harry llevaba intentando terminar con Ginnie, pero nunca tenia el valor suficiente para hacerlo y aunque Katie le había dicho que se olvidara de ella, Harry no podía, es mas estaba seguro que Katie también lo quería a él. Pero no sabia como terminar con Ginnie ella era la novia perfecta.

Harry salio de su cuarto no podía dormir y decidió ir a la sala común, para adelantar un trabajo que le había mandado la profesora McGonagall, eran casi la media noche cuando escucho uno ruido y se asusto, pensó que todos estaban durmiendo, camino buscando el ruido hasta que vio un bulto en el suelo que reconoció enseguida.

-¿Katie? -Pregunto preocupado arrodillándose donde estaba la cazadora

La chica que estaba llorando, se seco enseguida las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter

-Harry. -Su voz se quebró al final

-¿que paso?

Ella lo miro con los ojos rojos

-mis padres van a matarme, -contesto llorando

-¿porque? -Harry la miro preocupado y sin entender

Ella lo miro con miedo

-harry.. yo. Yo. Estoy embarazada

Harry se asusto mucho y se quedo mudo sin saber que decir ni que hacer.

-¿que? -Pregunto incrédulo mientras ella lo miraba

-escuche bien, ¿dijiste que estas embarazada?

-si.

Luego de salir del Shock Harry por fin pudo volver a hablar y miro a la chica que lo miraba entre asustada y decepcionada.

-no van a matarte.. porque llevas en el vientre a un Potter

Ella lo miro confundida

-!y serás la esposa del famoso Harry Potter! -agrego sonriendo

Ella sonrío

-oh Harry. -Exclamo Katie abrazándolo

-siempre e querido tener una familia propia. -Cometo él abrazándola más fuerte

Harry estaba muerto de miedo, sabia que Ginnie lo odiaría, Ron lo mataría, Hermione se decepcionaría de él, Fred también lo mataría porque a él le gusta Katie, y los Weasley le darían la espalda, pero aun así estaba enamorado y no iba a renunciar a su hijo. Ahora tenía una razón más para luchar contra Lord Voldermort, tenía una familia verdadera.

**Fin**

Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo de Harry Potter, y ahora que lo termino, se me ocurrió como podría continuarlo, pero también me parece que si lo continuo podría arruinarlo jeje..,

Comentarios, Dudas o criticas constructivas en los review =).


End file.
